<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll always return by chamomilebottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247573">I’ll always return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom'>chamomilebottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by The Witcher, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchertober (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just smut you know how it is. Geralt returns to reader, owner of the inn based in the town he’s been ridding of monsters. A clap for the originality but it’s literally just smut my friends. </p><p>Fluff?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll always return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s fluffy, it’s smutty. The end.</p><p>If you wanna read this with some added ✨visual stimulus✨ (eyebrow wiggle) you can also check it out over on my tumblr @chamomilebottom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tavern door bursts open, a loud creak from the hinges filling the crowded, sweaty space. That force always signified a certain presence, and this time was no different. The buzz of noise previously overwhelming the inn hushes to a silence as all eyes follow the huge, hooded figure.  </p><p><br/>The Witcher, Geralt of Rivia. His occupancy at this specific watering hole was not particularly uncommon, though sporadic in time. The once unwelcoming threats had lessened over the past few months, and people more or less settled for keeping their quiet hums of disapproval to themselves with tuts of their tongues. Quite frankly, they had no other option but to embrace his company if they wanted to continue to drink your ale.<br/><br/>As he takes his seat at the beaten wooden bar, the riotous noise of conversation resumes. The boisterous crowd drain their ale as they discuss the Witcher's return, debating the rumours of his latest adventures, told in newfangled songs from his loving bard. </p><p>"You came back" you murmur, keeping the smile from your face that so desperately wanted to appear as you take a seat next to him.<br/><br/></p><p>He hums a deep sound of acknowledgement, the same held back smile at his lips as was at your own. "I told you I'll always return to you, love" he assures, his gruff, resonate voice humbling you as you hear it for the first time in weeks.</p><p>He turns on his stool to face you, pulling you from your own seat to stand between his opened legs. Your hands rest at his thick, muscular thighs, accentuated further by the tight leather of his pants. <br/><br/>His hands circle your waist as he pulls you to his chest, inhaling deeply at the scent of your hair, followed by a deep, satisfied hum, intoxicated by you completely. <br/><br/></p><p>You reach for his hand, tugging him slowly from his stool as you stride for the tavern stairs. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You barely reach the top stair before Geralt's hands roughly grip your waist, spinning you on the spot to face him. His hand grips at your sheer white dress, cupping and squeezing your soft flesh through the fabric as his other hand delicately cradles the nape of your neck, pulling you towards his face. </p><p>He brushes his lips against yours, the contact alone almost orgasmic as you felt yourself melt into his mouth. He kisses you with slow, sensual movements, devouring your shaky breaths with a slip of his tongue, conquering the inside of your mouth as he walks you backwards with hedonistic steps. <br/><br/></p><p>As every thud of his booted footsteps hit the wooden floor, his thighs lace between your legs, putting friction on your womanhood so perfectly as he forces you backwards until you meet the door of your chambers. Your hand fumbles for the doorknob, turning it delicately as Geralt pushes you against it, forcing it to open under the weight of you both.</p><p>Still locked in slow, brazen kisses, his hand leaves your behind to blindly search for the door, slamming it shut and thrusting you against it. The loud click of the lock shutting awakens something deep within you both, the noise acting as none other than a switch of pace as he presses his strong body against yours. Your lips collide in erratic, crushing kisses as each of your breathing becomes varied, blood rushing through your body as your heart beats an electric current through your veins, brought to life only by him.<br/><br/></p><p>Your hands cascade down his chest, grazing over every hardened muscle through the fabric of his shirt, scattered  strands of his coarse chest hair poking through and bristling against your soft fingertips. <br/><br/></p><p>Geralt breaks the kiss to lift you from the ground, his strong hands at your thighs forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. The tight leather of his breeches tries desperately to restrain the bulge making itself present at his groin, pressing invitingly between your legs, as mixed groans of discomfort and pleasure escape his lips.<br/><br/></p><p>He places you softly on the bed, sitting himself between your open legs as your dress hitches above your thighs, the long, flowing skirt pooling at your hips in delicate waves.<br/><br/></p><p>"No pretties?" he questions, referring to your lack of underwear, brow raised and a small smirk at the corner of his lips, pleasantly surprised by the nakedness beneath your dress. You blush, realising how open to him you currently are- legs sprawled, the heart of your femininity on show for him, warm and throbbing. </p><p>Geralt's eyes adorn you entirely, his forehead creasing as he presses his mouth into a tight line, tortured just by the sight of you. His rough fingers grace along your thigh, pressing your right leg flat against the bed, only opening you to him further. He growls at the sight of the moisture already coating your sex, running his fingers through the delicious coating of your folds. <br/><br/></p><p>"Fuck." he grunts, the slickness that consumed his fingertips allowing him to glide up and down your slit so effortlessly. "So wet, love. Is it for me?" he asks, voice deep but agonizingly smooth.<br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, Geralt." you whimper as he circles your delicate pearl, tiny jolts wreaking havoc on your body already as the callousness of his fingers provide extra friction.<br/><br/></p><p>A satisfied rumble resonates in his chest as he slips two thick fingers into your core, stretching your entrance in preparation for what was to come. You moan in unison, your head sheathed in the puffy goose feather pillow beneath you as Geralt works his fingers in and out of you, curling his fingertips periodically, his rhythm changing so as to deprive you of reaching a climax he'd not yet allow you to be consumed by. <br/><br/></p><p>The slick noise of your sex being pounded into elicit a harrowed growl from him, the display of your arousal turning him animalistic as he plummets a third finger into your walls, finger fucking you at a pace that jolted your body into the bed upon each thrust. Screams of utter pleasure escape your mouth, quickly muted by Geralt's huge palm cupping harshly over your lips, pressing the back of your head into the pillow. <br/><br/></p><p>The pulsing of your walls was enough of a sign for him to pull his fingers from your dripping cunt, a loud and desperate gasp escaping you as he released his grip over your mouth. <br/><br/></p><p>Way beyond the point of simple arousal, you pull him down to meet your lips, hooking your leg around his calf and tugging backwards lightly to let him know what you wanted. Expelling a tormented, willful moan, he flips your bodies so you are sat straddling his waist, deepening your fervent kiss with slow licks and sweeps of your colliding tongues. <br/><br/></p><p>Geralt bucks his hips, pressing his strained bulge against the junction of your thighs as he attempts to push your body upwards, nipping his teeth at your bottom lip before you break the kiss.</p><p>Your hands wander frantically to the laces of his breeches, hurriedly untying them with trembling fingers, your whole body awire with adrenaline. Impatient as you are, Geralt aids you by ripping the laces from leather, his strong fingers making easy work of finally freeing his desperately hard cock. <br/><br/></p><p>The sheer size of him is always enough to make you moan, almost intimidating, especially when you would go weeks without him filling you at times. </p><p>He helps you bunch up your dress at your waist, lifting you to hover above the head of his erection with strong hands anchored firmly at your behind. The anticipation alone has you mewling like a whore, the initial contact of just the tip of his manhood jolting a throb through your core. <br/><br/></p><p>You suck in a deep breath as he slowly edges you down his length, inch by inch stretching your unaccustomed walls. Geralt throws his head back, eyes shutting tight as the warm slickness of your cunt glides down his shaft, coating him in the wetness he wishes he'd had the chance to taste again after so long away from you. <br/><br/></p><p>As your core accommodates him comfortably, you begin to bounce on his length, grinding your hips in slow torturous movements, for once in control.<br/><br/>Geralt liked to edge you to your orgasm every time, stealing the precious sensation from you wickedly with a smirk on his face. </p><p>Now the one in control, you glide along his cock from base to tip, intermittently letting him slip from your entrance, only to tease him with the tight circle stretching centimetres over his blood filled tip, agonisingly hardened and desperate for a release. Your teasing is partnered with slow, suggestive kisses, trailing your tongue along his bottom lip.<br/><br/></p><p>"Love, if you don't move soon, I will take this power from you." he warns, his voiced laced with anguish and pure need. You smirk down at him, filling yourself with his thick girth once more as you watch him suck in sharp breaths in response to the blessed friction. You could see why he loved to tease you, if this was anything like how you looked beneath him- desperate, sweaty, writhing and completely given over to pleasure at the hands of your lover.<br/><br/></p><p>He wants more. Not wanting to steal your power completely, his grip tightens on your ass, lifting you up and down on his impatient cock at a faster speed,  matching your grinding with hard upwards thrusts that hit deep at that warm knot inside you. Each hit edges you closer, becoming more sensitive to the beating he's giving you. <br/><br/></p><p>You slap away his hands, riding him relentlessly as your hips twist in salacious rhythms, leaving his mouth agape at not only the feel of you but the impossible sight of you; atop of him, body moving like an utter godess, pulling pleasure from his body he hadn't experienced in all his years. <br/><br/></p><p>You pull on his shirt, not caring for the fabric tearing and if anything the sound only turned you on more. You rip the fabric from his sweaty skin, your hands clamouring over the slick muscle as you continue to bounce yourself into his lap.<br/><br/></p><p>He writhes beneath you, not powerless by any means, but enjoys every second of being intoxicated by your relentless fucking. The only thing he can do to move is bring his fingers to your sensitive pearl, circling it in the same serene rhythm as your hips. He pants, moans and shouts crude expletives, as you too throw your head back and mewl his name over and over, each of you edging closer. <br/><br/></p><p>A certain twist of your hips connects his length right at that coiled knot, the contact tugging on it like a loose thread, unravelling the hot sensation that poured through every muscle in your body as they contract alongside your walls. His name leaves your lips, your voice a delicate wail as you struggle to keep bringing your hips to meet his thrusts amid the violent orgasm sweeping through you. <br/><br/></p><p>Geralt lays beneath you awestruck at the show playing before him, his eyes not leaving your face as he watches it contort into expressions of utter devotion for his body. The sight of your undoing is enough to get him there too, his eyes squeezing shut as he shoots his seed into your core, the warm silk rolling another wave of delicious release from you too.<br/><br/></p><p>You collapse beside him, both covered in a sheen of sweat, your breathing erratic and compromised as you lay completely exerted. Geralt's hand grazes your thigh- not wanting to lose contact with your body, gripping it tightly as he continues to come down from his climax, occasional moans escaping each of you as the after shocks sneak through your bodies.<br/><br/></p><p>Without you realising, sleep washes over you for the first time in weeks, always kept awake by the fear of him being away. Geralt's eyes wander your sleeping form, his hand caressing your sweaty face and sweeping your dampened hair from your cheek. <br/><br/></p><p>He smiles, a deep hum rumbling his chest. <br/><br/></p><p>"I'll always return to this, my love" he whispers, placing a kiss at your temple. And for the first time since he last left you, sleep takes him too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey loves! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! LOVE YA!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>